


a special gift

by louminosity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant???, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I just love them, thinking abt the parallels between harry and teddy make me emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminosity/pseuds/louminosity
Summary: Harry, in the spirit of passing things on and being the good godfather that he is, gives Teddy a Christmas present that he won't forget.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	a special gift

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't listened to the podcast fanatical fics and where to find them, what are you doing with your harry potter fanfiction life?? but seriously tho, it's so good, pls listen to honestly, some of the most chaotic fanfic i've ever heard and the hosts sequoia simone and kim are hilarious #trickyourreaders2019
> 
> this was written for the fanatical fics patreon discord christmas drabble writing competition
> 
> (also pls ignore any americanisms k thnx)
> 
> hope you enjoy!

As the first one to arrive back at the house from Christmas dinner at the Burrow, Harry quickly made his way to the still-decorated tree, where there were still presents for friends yet to be delivered. However, Harry was in search for one particular present.

While grabbing the gift, Harry heard James and Al Floo in, their conversation full of, not bickering surprisingly, but fawning over their gifts from their aunts and uncles. Once Harry retrieved said presetn, the sight of the deep red wrapping paper hurled him into a memory.

* * *

_Harry was helping Molly for the night's dinner. Everyone else was doing last minute packing before heading back to Hogwarts tomorrow and Harry wanted some time away from the frantic hustling and bustling._

_Harry heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. It was Remus. His wearily lined face seemed more pronounced as he sat at the dining table, trying to decompress from his day._

_Molly turned to see who had come in. "Oh, Remus! There you are. I heard you would be stopping by soon. I know it's past the holidays, but Arthur and I wanted to give you something. Harry, could you be a dear and get it for me? It should be on the table by the fireplace."_

_He nodded and before Remus could protest, Harry returned with a box wrapped in shimmering red and gold paper. Remus gave Harry a questioning look but Harry shrugged. Remus bemusedly opened the present and stared. "Molly, I appreciate the gesture, but I cannot--"_

_"Oh nonsense, Remus," Molly said, briefly taking her eyes off the pot of milk she started heating for hot chocolate once she realized Remus had entered. "You can and will take it. I know you're off on those Order missions doing Merlin knows what, but it's cold out and it'll keep you warm."_

_Harry watched as Remus pulled out the dark brown sweater, a cream-colored "R" knitted seamlessly within the fabric._

_"Molly--" Remus tried again, but Molly was having none of it._

_"Unless you are about to thank me and put it on, Remus Lupin, so help me Merlin, I don't want to hear it."_

_Remus chuckled lightly as he put on the sweater as told._

* * *

At Ginny's gentle nudge, Harry was brought back to the present. Ginny was supposed to be the last one back to the house, meaning that the gift recipient was in the house already. The weight of the gift in Harry's hands restarted his anxieties.

"Teddy?" Harry called out to the boy who was currently holding and making faces at Lily.

"Yeah?" Teddy responded, in the midst of scrunching his nose--now a bird beak--at a giggling Lily.

"I want to give you something," Harry said. That got Teddy's attention and he turned his nose back into his own. Ginny squeezed Harry's shoulder in support before taking Lily from Teddy as she went upstairs. 

"I thought you and Ginny already give me a gift earlier?" Teddy asked confusedly as he and Harry sat on the couch.

"Yes, well, we did. But, erm, this is something a little more personal," Harry tried to explain. The look on Teddy's face told Harry that he didn't succeed.

Harry took a breath and sighed. "I know that Ginny and I have been busy taking care of Lily and the boys the past year, so we haven't been able to have you over as often and i want to apologize for that."

Teddy looked stricken. "No, no, it's fine, I under--"

Harry held up a hand to interrupt. "Let me finish?" he asked. Teddy nodded.

"Despite whether or not you think I need to make up for it, I'm going to do it anyway. When I was your age, eleven, I received a Christmas gift that had belonged to my father. So, when trying to figure out what to get you, I thought to pay it forward, in a way." Harry handed Teddy the present.

Still confused, Teddy took it and unwrapped it. Beneath the paper was a worn, but clean, dark brown sweater with an "R" standing out against the dark yarn. Teddy gazed wondrously at Harry.

"This gift," Harry started, his voice thick with emotion, "includes not only the sweater, which yes, belonged to your father, but also an invitation for you to ask me anything you want to know about your parents, particularly your father. Because I know Andromeda could tell you all sorts of stories about your mother."

Harry held his breath as Teddy looked from Harry back down to the sweater. In an instant, Teddy practically leapt at him for a hug. Harry's heart felt lighter and full of relief as he tightened his arms around his godson.


End file.
